richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel, labeled The Homeschooled Guy, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. Profile Ezekiel knows little to nothing about the outside world. While he is academically smart, his being sheltered pretty much for his entire life has left him lacking in any sense of social skills. The most interaction he ever had previously was through the effects of 3D glasses when watching television. He did compete in a National Spelling Bee Challenge that he won, but was utterly oblivious to how insulting he was to the runner ups that merely thought they were jealous when they gave him a good kicking. The way people see it, Ezekiel's parents may have gone about raising their son in a manner that did more harm then good. Both Home Economic teachers, they felt that to home school their son would be best as it would expose him to "the finest sort of people", and receive "the highest standard of education." What they failed to realize was that some of the lessons they taught Ezekiel were not quite politically correct in today's social climate. Since he was generally kept home, Ezekiel has few hobbies and interests. He could speak eight different languages and was not that bad at archery. Aside from that, he's basically put all of his focus and attention to his parents, the lessons they taught him, and whatever he saw on television that perked his interest. In short, he was a prairie boy who had no idea just how small he was and just how big the world was. Overview Total Drama Island .]] During an examination of Ezekiel, the family's personal doctor expressed concern of his having a Vitamin-D Deficiency. Believing that he simply needed some fresh air, his parents heard about Total Drama Island. The show would serve as the kind of setting for such a remedy. Ezekiel, in turn, was excited at the opportunity to actually hang out with real people and had no problem being signed up for the show. From the minute he stepped onto the island, his lack of social skills was very apparent. Host Chris McLean immediately warned him that if he stayed quiet he just might do well on the show. At first, he followed the advice and seemed to be making a nice impression with the others when he willingly jumped off a thousand-foot cliff into a shark-infested lake. Then everything slowly began to go downhill for him. When he picked his nose unabashedly in public, he had no comprehension at how gross it was for him to do so. Then the real kicker came as the Killer Bass were discussing amongst themselves is to be eliminated. Ezekiel made a sexist remark about how his dad told him that girls were inferior, which made the female members of the team turn against him in an instant. The result was his becoming the first camper to be eliminated from the show. While at Playa Des Losers, Ezekiel slowly began to realize just how limited his knowledge of the world outside of his home really was. So he made an attempt to make himself more up-to-date. Unfortunately, he once again turned to television as the source of knowing how to improve his image. While it did manage to correct some of his social skills a little bit, he was still looked down upon by everyone else until the show was finally over. Total Drama Academy: Year One The return home was not an easy one for Ezekiel to handle. His sexist comment immediately brought a firestorm of complaints down upon his parents, causing them to be in danger of losing their jobs. What's more, the family as a whole would be ridiculed and publicly shamed for what was believed to be Ezekiel receiving a poor upbringing. He and his family did not want him to go when he was called to return to the show, but had no choice since they signed the contract legally demanding him to come back. At Riker Hall, Ezekiel was assigned to room with Duncan. In taking the school entrance exam, he just managed to be one of the eight to score high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. However, they were the least of his concerns as he was being thrust into a whole new situation that would sure cause pain and suffering. Going to a school to be educated as opposed to staying home to learn. Ezekiel tried to hide away as much as possible. However, from the beginning he was forced to face the music. .]] The first girl he apologized to was Bridgette, with whom he had developed a crush on back on the island. She accepted and they became friends, which in turn led to her wanting to help him overcome his social ineptitude. Also helping him was Izzy, originally enlisted by Bridgette to merely watch over him since the two were in the same class group. Izzy has since taken things a step further by trying to hook him up with a girlfriend. Unfortunately, she has employed an aggressive manner to see this through that she not only scares off all girls she shoves his face in front of, but she is absolutely terrifying him. Things got extremely awkward recently when Heather was forced to take her prize of going on a dinner date for winning a weekly Friday challenge. Since she did not have a boyfriend, the unfortunate spin of the Random Loser Generator meant Ezekiel would be her date. Further complicating things was the fact that someone taped their date and sent it to the entertainment gossip show Celebrity Manhunt, making the whole world think they were an actual couple. Trivia *Ezekiel has contributed his Z Necklace to the Confession Cam decorations. *Ezekiel had the eighth highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Ezekiel has had the following results: **Partnering with Duncan, Chris picked their room as a favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Due to the Random Loser Generator, sat out of competing in Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Heather, lost Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Eva, Justin, Lindsay, and Tyler, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Was a loser in Russian Roulette, but was the winner in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Bridgette, placed ninth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:Smarty Pants Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students